It Begins Again Twin Persona!
by Lorriisakitten97
Summary: Summary:Yu and the Investigation Team thought the Midnight Channel and the Shadows were over and everything will go back to normal, that is until twins appeared in.Who are they?What are they?Are they friend or foes?Why are they being chased by men in black?This is a story filled with heartships,love,humor and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Yu and the Investigation Team thought the Midnight Channel and the Shadows were over and everything will go back to is until twins appeared in are they?What are they?Are they friend or foes?Why are they being chased by men in black?This is a story filled with heartships,love,humor and adventure.

* * *

><p>June 31th, 12:00 a.m.<p>

"Ria and Rio you have to leave and get somewhere safe!"their mother Maruko told them."But mama-"Then banging was heard from the door."Go to Inaba.I packed you both bags with money to last you guys for a while and a pair of clothes too."She then hugged the two girls."Rio take care of your little sister and Ria look out for your big sister too.I love you two,my precious angels."Rio grabbed Ria's hand,"Let's go Ria!"The two began climbing down the fire escape as they heard the doors burst down. A loud scream from their mother could be heard from the room they once called home. As they ran, the teenage twins couldn't helped but look back.

Soon enough, they found that a train to Inaba wasn't going to be there for a couple of minutes."We have to hide,Ria,come on!"

"Right!"

They hid behind the stairs of the train stations and waited to hear for the train to come. Instead, they heard those hurried steps. The steps that would signal their fight to stay together and keep their mother's sacrifice to not be in vain. They turn into the station, and heard the train roll through and stop. The steps they were dreading was finally heard."There they are!"

"!"Ria gasps as she heard them. The men in black had cornered them and the twins had only 10 minutes to get on the train.

"Ria,go on ahead without me,"Rio told her as she got in a fighting stance. Rio ,the big sister, was pretty good in hand to hand combat because their father always tried to fight them so they had to learn some type of way to defend themselves."No, I'm not leaving you Rio,"Ria said as she clenched her fists but was still trembling. Ria ,the little sister, is not scared to fight and especially when it comes to her sister. She wasn't as good as her sister with the fact of the matter that her sister took most of her abuse from their father.'Except that one time'she thought as she touched her eyepatch and looked into her sister's eye. Rio could tell nothing would make her move from her spot."Then, stay here and don't try to fight them alright?"Ria nods,"Yeah."

"Get them!"the men in black announced and Rio took down each man with hard punches and kicks even a couple combos here and there."Get the other one,"one of them charged at Ria as she put on her hood and smiled innocently at him,"You wouldn't hit a cute chibi would you?"He blushed a little and the smiling girl look pretty cute so he couldn't bear hit her.

"No,"he said as he fell for her trap as she knocked him out with her bag.

"Baka..."she glare coldly as she notice the doors slowly closing."Rio!"

"Let's go,"they hurried and ran onto the train as the men in black watch in defeat and embarrassment.

This is how the the twins ended up in Yasogami, Inaba in the first place.

* * *

><p>August 1st, 6:00 p.m.<p>

"Ria..Ria,"a voice called to her as she woke up to the sound of her older twin. She was remembering they got on the first train to Inaba and Rio told her to was the one who missed their mom the most because she cared for her mother the took on their abuse from their father until the one time he gouged each of their right eye then shoved another in its place. It was a painful experience for the twins but it made them who they were today. Their mother was the shining light in their dark. Maruko was abused but she never cried or look sad. She just smile and spend time with her their eyes were gouged, their mother gave them eyepatches until the new eye set. She said it will help them one day when they were in danger.

Ria and Rio Takara were small petite girls with eyepatches over their right eye. Ria's eye colors were a light green and the other was light red. Ria had longer hair than Rio which was black and silk to the touch. It was so pretty that it flowed in the 's hair was just like hers but down her back while Ria's stopped at her shoulders. Ria's eyepatch has a panda on it while Rio's had cat on it."I'm up,"she was dressed in a long sleeve black striped shirt and lolita black skirt. She also wore a bunny eared black hoodie."Are you okay?You were rolling in your sleep,"Rio was dressed in a long sleeve black striped shirt but with skull and crossbones on it,a regular black hoodie and both wore black tennis shoes.

"Teehee,I'm okay."

"Don't do that,you had me a lil worried about you,"she said as she pokes her dimples.

"I'm going to tickle you for that,"Ria said jokingly and started to tickle her."Quit it!"

The two laughed happily together for a while in their own little world, one that was away from the worries of the men in black.

It then got quiet as they spotted two men in black walking aboard the train at their 2nd to the last stop. The two looked at each other as they thought about what to do as the train rolled on the tracks as it arrived to Inaba after a long 3 hours."Let's go,"Rio said as she grab her bags swiftly and Ria followed her sister example and hurried after her."After them,"the one of the men yelled as he ran after them with the other one closely behind.

Rio grab and hold Ria's hand tightly as they ran as fast they could to somewhere the men wouldn't be able to find holds her hands just as tight as they reached an opening in a forest close by a shrine. Rio moves Ria behind her and got in a fighting stance."Both of you are coming with us!""Not a chance, you bastard!"she said as she charged and attacked the two men with a swift kick to the first one and a kick in the gut to the second one."Get im, Rio!"Rio chuckled at her little sister cheering and continue to beat them up.

After dealing with the men in black,Rio and Ria ran all the way to a department store called Junes. They stopped after arriving there, both were out of breath with their bags."Huff..huff..Rio..let's rest for a while...you know you need to because I didn't help you back there,"Ria suggested."Don't worry so much,Ria.I'm fine as long as I'm protecting you. No one going to touch my baby sister,"she pinched her cheeks and put her ears on her head."I'm your only baby sister by a few minutes,"Ria pouted."We are twins ya know."Rio backfired as the two started looking around the store. All of a sudden they then heard a voice."You two are so bear-y cute,"a voice called from behind them.

* * *

><p>Who is this stranger?This is as much as I can write because I'm getting R&amp;R!Until next time!Nyan Out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get done with this chapter. The first one I was rushing because it was a school night and I was very sleepy. Oh yeah, I'm going to try my best to portray the characters as best as I can so they won't be too OC. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own persona 4 sadly. I only own my characters.

Chapter 2

August 1st, 1:15 p.m., Junes Department Store

"Bear-y cute? "The twins turned around to see a bear mascot standing behind them."Yes, you two are bear-y cute, "he said again as Ria blushed but Rio shrugged it off."Who the hell are you?!"Rio said as she put Ria behind her. "Why did you yell at me?"the bear mascot asks as he cowered in a corner. Ria and Rio thought the bear was soooo cute but Rio won't admit it but Ria can't help looking at the bear like she wanted to take the mascot with her. "Awww, we're sorry ," the bunny hooded twin said as she hug him. The bear mascot must have been in disbelief as he look from the embrace of the seemingly nice one of the two."What about her?"he asks with a scared look."We're nice people. Right, Onee-chan? Right? "She gave Rio her best puppy dog eyes as she kept hugging it. Rio didn't know whether to aww at her adorable little sister or yank her away from that bear. She was very protective of her sister even if they are both the same age. "Ok,"she muttered. Ria smiled and hugged the bear tighter,"Yay!" "Ria you're getting too excited and you're choking the bear mascot."Rio notice the bear making choking noises at the hug the bunny hooded twin was giving him.

"Oh-"she stop hugging the bear has her right eye began to hurt. It was like someone was banging something over her eye."Argh,"she groaned as it starts to hurt more and more. She grip her eye patch for a second as the pain continued.

"Ria is you ok?" Then, the pain was gone like that as the bear and Rio look at her."I'm ok, don't worry Onee-chan." Rio stared at her for a moment before looking to the bear."Can you show us to the clothes department?"The girls needed clothes because even with the clothes they had it wasn't enough. Also they had to get supplies and food and an apartment. "Sure, by the way, I'm Teddie, Junes's mascot. Who are you guys?" Rio was going to say something smartass like but Ria answered before she could get it out, "Just new to here. We just met you and all, ya know? "Okay, but are you sure you ok?"She gave him the biggest grin and nod. "How old are you guys?" Teddie pried as he smile at the two. "We're both sixteen, Teddie," Rio answers with less of a mean tone. Teddie was glad to be on the good side to both.

Teddie's POV

Wow, I met two cute girls today and they're twins! Wooza! I didn't think what seem like the older twin would be mean but the younger one was really nice. They both look like they just arrive here so maybe they're new older one asks me where the clothes department was."Sure, by the way, I'm Teddie, Junes's mascot. Who are you guys? "The twins then got really quiet like if they didn't trust me. Why won't they trust this adorable bear? The younger who was wearing a bunny eared hoodie answered with a huge smile, "Just new to just met you and all ya know? "Wow she has a pretty smile but I wonder if she is still okay? Earlier she starts groaning in pain because of something."Okay, but are you sure you ok?"She just smiles again and nods. "How old are you guys?"I pried as he smiles at the two. "We're both sixteen, Teddie," Rio answers with less of a mean tone. I was glad to be on the good side to both."You're both the same age as Sensei!"I said with chuckle."Sensei?"The twins asked as the younger cocked her head to the side like a dog that wasn't sure what was said. I just smiled before remembering I was still working and if I don't get back to work, Yosuke would kill me and make me work more. I decided to tell them where to go instead and got back to work.

Rio's POV

We finally got away from that adorably strange bear mascot and the men in black. Of course I know it just a mascot but I wonder what was really behind it. Even when Ria hugged him, it was almost as it was an actual bear. We had to figure out where we were going to stay, but I don't know much about this place. I just want to make sure Ria and I are somewhere safe. "Rio, look! An cat hoodie! Can I get it?" Ria tugs me by my arms towards the cloak. "Maybe next time, Ria." "Please?" Not the face. Tell me she is not doing the face. I turn to look at her and she has her chibi pout face. Don't fall for it…can't resist."Okay and I get one for me too. " "See? I knew you would want to get one too, Onee-chan." I smiled back at her, glad that she is not worrying over all the other things. Though we do need to find a place to stay and if we also going to need food. Bad thing is mama only gave us enough to survive a couple of months and it only because that bastard of a father used all our money on booze and shit. Damn it!

Ria's POV

Rio was clenching her fists unconsciously probably means she thinking about our situation. I thought if I told her about the cloaks maybe she would relax a little."Rio, it's okay everything will get better, "I hug my sister tight to console her. She stop clenching her fists and smile at me and hugged me tightly,"Right." One thing that probably bothering her is the bear mascot. The bear was nice though but something made my eye react. Father. He abused me and Rio. To protect her, I took on most of the abuse so she wouldn't have to. He gave me a bad scar on my right eye by experimenting on it and basically put a needle through my eye and inject it with something. Weird thing is that it didn't bleed or anything. All that happen was a scar appeared.

After Rio had got done thinking, she had tugged me so we could get some uniforms. The best way for us to stay hidden and for the men in black to not notice us was to blend in. We went got some more clothes to wear and still have enough money for food.

"Ria, we got everything right?"Rio asked me as she was making her way to the counter.

"Yeah," I said with a smile and ran to catch up with her before bumping into someone.

"Ow owwie," I complain as I rub my butt and head. "Woah!" "You such a klutz, Yosuke-sempai. You knocked the girl down." "Oh! Hey are you alright?" It was a guy with short brown hair and eyes wearing an apron over a red tank and khaki cargos and black tennis shoes also he had two friends with him. But I have to say his eyes were really pretty and he looking at me with his hand out. Omg I'm gawking at him. I should say something right. "I-I-I'm sorry I bump into you. Are you ok," I quickly apologized and blushed bright red."You need a hand?"his friend asks. His friend was dressed in a black school uniform like the other but one had his uniform jacket like a cape who also was blushing for some unknown reason and the other was wearing it correctly. I took his hand shyly and said, "Thank you. You not hurt or anything?"the guy who bumped into me asked."No I'm fine. I'm sorry. "It's ok. Don't sweat it. " He smiled at me who made me blush more if possible and smile back.

Suddenly I was pulled into a guarded hug which I knew all too well. It was Rio who showed up and was guarding me from the three."Step away."The boys looked confused,"Huh?" "Sorry Onee-chan I bump into them.""Are you two twins?"Yosuke asked us. Rio bucked at them, "Don't be stupid! Can't you tell?" He fumed,"We're not being stupid, stupid! We're just asking.""Okay okay, we can't fight in a store so let's calm down,"I smiled at the two as they both turned and sulk."Haha, it's like Ria is the mother settling down two kids,"the guy wearing his jacket correctly said and chuckled a other was laughing his butt off."I am not a kid!"Yosuke and Rio said together before sulking again.

"What are you guys names?"I asked after the boys stopped laughing."The one you bump into is Yosuke.I am guy right here is Kanji."Yuuji introduced everyone."My name is my Ria,"Rio link my arms with hers."This is my Rio."

"Nice to meet you both," he notices the school uniforms in my sisters and my hands," Are you two going to Yasogami High too?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"I ask surprised.

"You have the girl's uniform in your hands, " Yosuke points and chuckled. Rio high five me on the forehead," Shoulda had a V8!" I high five her back on the forehead." The struggle is real."

We laughed for a while before Rio asked them. "Do any of you guys know where we can stay for a while?" "How about the inn Yukiko work at?"Yuuji asked Yosuke." Yeah, and on the way we can show you guys around Inaba," Yosuke winks at us."Don't try to hit on my girls Yosuke," Teddie growl as he notice the wink that Yosuke showed the girls." What do you mean, your girls?"Yosuke growl back at Teddie."Ha-ha, being talk down to by a bear,"Rio teased. Ria giggled as everyone laughed.

3:28 p.m

Ria, Rio and the guys are all walking down the street help carrying the girls' luggage. As they walked down the street, Yosuke tell the girls about everything about the town as they walked as Kanji was arguing with himself in his head about something.

'Damn Rio is fine and oh no she looking at me'Kanji thought as Rio stopped paying attention to the conversation between her twin and Yosuke."What you looking at,Kanji?"Rio asked with her hand on her hips and smile was innocent as an angel as she smiled at Kanji. He felt like he would turn purple if she wasn't cute or hot or anything along those lines. He looks to the side with a slight blush and said,"It's nothing."She thought to herself'Kanji looks cute when he blushes'Then she giggled."What so funny?"

"Your it is really red!"Rio teased and then laughed."Hey lay off!"he said half-heartedly as she laughed some chuckled with Yuu,"Seems like everyone getting along well,"Yuu commented.

Meanwhile, the group didn't notice a group of people was following them."Should we capture them?"one of the henchmen asked.A guy with white hair and blue eyes said with a smile,"Not orders were to let them progress before initiating the phase." A scoff was heard among the group by a small girl who was dressed in a black Lolita dress."Don't forget the mission,Hyuga.""I won't."She sighed and disappeared as the rest of them hid as they caught the attention of one of the twin.

Ria turned around with the feeling of someone following paused in telling the girls about the town."Are you alright, Ria-chan?Did you forgot something?" She shook her head and kept her smile,"I'm okay, you."Yosuke smiled back as they continued their way to awed at the new scenery before her with her vast land with regular houses on one side and river on the was a ways different from their home.

"Are you two from the city?"Yuu asked as they nodded."Yeah, something like that."

"Just like Sensei and Yosuke,"Teddie chimed.

"So you from the city to Yosuke-kun?"Ria asked with a curious hooked his arm around Yuu's neck in a side hug,"Yeah, isn't that right,Partner?" "Yeah."

"Partner?"Rio and Ria cocked their head to the side in confusion,"You mean as in-"

"What?No!"Yosuke shook his head as Yuu just laughed at the girls."It is a nickname because Yuu like my partner in crime,"he nervously laughed.

8:00 p.m. Amagi Inn

The girls had arrived with the boys at the inn. The Amagi Inn is a traditional Japanese inn located in the small town of Inaba .People were coming and going through the of the workers stood out from the rest wearing a pink kimono telling everyone what to do with a small smile."Hey Yukiko-chan!"Yosuke called to their friend before she ran off again." Yosuke, and Kanji, Yuu and Teddie are here with 's rare for you guys to come here,"she greeted with a smile."Yeah, we are to help our new classmates find somewhere to stay,"he pointed to the twins who were not there anymore."What new classmates?"Yukiko asked.

"Totally awesome!"a voice exclaimed behind her as she sees two girls looking at every detail of the small hallway they were in."This is real Tatami floors and the blinds like in the anime,"Ria awed."I know right, this will be so awesome to stay in!I can live like this!"Rio agreed."It would."

"Hey you guys are too loud,"Yosuke tried to calm them down.

"Yosuke you're too loud, too,"Yuu noted.

This caused Yukiko to going on a giggling fit as the twins followed.

8:10 p.m. Amagi Inn Room 8

"So you girls are Rio and Ria,"Yukiko pointed to the one in the bunny hoodie then the one in the black hoodie while she asked their names."No, I'm Ria and she's Rio,"Ria tells her with a pout."Sorry, and you two just moved here?"The two nodded."Do you think you got any rooms for them,"Kanji asked."Well, the one we're in is going to be used pretty soon but I think there's one near my room that's free,"Yukiko answered,"You girls can have it."

"Yay,"Rio and Ria jumped up and hugged Yukiko."Woah!"They all laughed at the sight.

10:00 p.m. Amagi Inn Extra Room

As Ria and Rio layed in their futons, Ria spoke up.

"Hey Rio?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to be okay."

"Yeah it is like everything that has happen was a dream."

They both smiled at the thought."Yeah we will..well goodnight sis."

"Goodnight."

Author's note:So how did I do for my second chappie?I tried to make it longer after the first one which I edited so it will make R & R and tell me your honest opinions.*gives cookies to everyone*


End file.
